


Home

by purrrminty



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader, super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty
Summary: prompt- "you've always felt like home to me"
Relationships: Haikyuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Home

“What does it mean when a person feels like home?”

“Ah, a home is sort of like a warm blanket after you’ve been out in the cold. The warmth washes over you and you feel safe, I suppose.”

“Can home really be a person?”

He smiles softly, “Yeah, I think so. Home is where you’re loved without any judgement or restrictions,” his fingers lace in between yours, “ So yeah, I think home can be a person.”

“Ah, I see,” You can’t help but ponder out loud, “Do you have a home then, Suga?”

He chuckles, “You’ve always felt like home to me.” His arms wrap around you and pull you into his chest. He rests his chin on your head. “I hope I provide the same for you.” You lean into him and exhale. You figure, yeah, home can be a person.


End file.
